Don't Walk Away From Me
by GothicYuki
Summary: GothicYuki: Okay here is another story for you all! jumps up and down And this is the first time that I have done this pairing yukiXseguchi... but here is where I start! I think this will be interesting don't you? Just to let you Gravi fans know this is
1. When I Walk Away

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, My stories suck, And I hate food, Tulips are yellow, Carnations are red, I hate school, I would much rather be dead, Marigolds are yellow, And daisies are white, I don't own Gravitataion, And if you accuse me, I will fuck you up on sight!

GothicYuki: Okay here is another story for you all! jumps up and down And this is the first time that I have done this pairing yukiXseguchi... but here is where I start! ;; I think this will be interesting don't you? Just to let you Gravi fans know this is based off the manga not the anime. I manga was so much better than the anime, if you guys have not read the manga yet, I am telling you there is a lot more in it... a whole lot better than the anime! But then again instead of four DVDs you have to get 12 mangas. o0(I am sorry the anime had less detail than the manga, and the anime was also was poorly translated) deep sigh If I get more than six reviews I will continue, okies? Alright see you at the end of the chapter.

Don't Walk Away From Me...

Chapter 1: When I walk away

Seguchi's POV

I know how much it affected him. I know that he is hurting... but in this case, I really don't know what to do. I told him to stay away from Shuichi... but like the stubborn Yuki I know, he didn't listen. Sure I pulled Shuichi away a couple of times... but he always returned. And when Eiri asked me to stop, I did as he said. I don't want to be the cause of his pain, so I stopped. Just like he asked me to do. Now that Shuichi is gone Eiri is lost, and I have never seen him cry so much.

There was so much pain in his eyes...

I turned away from him. He said that he didn't want anyone's pity, that he didn't want anyone's help. No hugs. He simply wanted to be left alone. So when I did turn away from him, I walked out of the house, out into the night air. The rain pelted my face...my tears mixed with the droplets that splashed my cheeks. I didn't want to turn away... but that was his wish. He wanted me to leave, to not comfort him. It was a surprise to us all, Shuichi leaving Yuki, and moving to America. He said that he was tired of Yuki's jumping back and forth; out he went. That was over a week ago. I guess Eiri just realized that... Shuichi, is not coming back.

I couldn't believe it myself, why would Shuichi do such a thing to Eiri. What did he do to deserve this? I am afraid that Eiri... that Eiri will end up getting sick again. That one time that I saw that I panicked, I didn't know what to do. For God's sakes he was throwing up blood! I still shiver when ever I think back on that... or it will float into my head every now and then. It's like my mind doesn't want me forget. I don't live that far from Eiri either; I guess that is a good thing. I am more thankful now than I was ever was, after all I live so close to Yuki.

Yuki I don't want you to curl back up into that lonely shell again...

I was thinking all of this; I was in such a deep trance... that oddly enough I didn't even notice that I was at the steps of my apartment complex. I can't be such a space case sometimes, it is really odd. This time I didn't even notice that I was walking. If that's not sad then I don't know what is. My wife is out of town, she went to go and visit her father. She said that he needed some help around the temple; even though they are all basically simple chores... her father is getting old. She is such a sweet women, I am glad to have met her. Then again I have known her since I was 7. I feel that smile spread across my face, I always get that way when I start to think about her. Truly I am lucky. Once again so lost in thought that I am already up the stairs in front of my door. I am starting to think that I am missing out on a lot of things... it's like I am sleep walking. Maybe my black outs are basically caused by my thinking. But then again, that doesn't made sense now does it?

I take out my keys and all but shove the key into the keyhole. The door swings open with a gentle kick, and slowly I walk in shutting the door behind me. This is going to slowly drive me insane. When I know that Eiri is the way that he is now, and he doesn't want me to help him... this is going to drive me to the brink of insanity, or to the point where I can't stand it any more and rush over to Eiri's house. Knowing myself better than anyone else, I will give in and run over to his house. If I really wanted to, I could track down Shuichi and ruin his singing career. Even though he has ripped Yuki's heart apart, I bet he still wouldn't let me. Yes, he is what the Americans call a 'cold hearted bastard'. But it is amazing what crying can do to you.

I fall back onto my sofa before tossing my jacket aside. What on earth am I going to do to get Yuki off my mind? I grab the remote in a careless matter, and push the 'on' button. Up popped a colorful screen, and the shouting of voices... Anger arouse in my heart once again.

"So Mr. Shindou, how is it in America?" The reporter seemed to push the microphone up to Shuichi a little too quickly, and he some what backed away from it.

"It is far better than Japan. And the producers here are way more serious too." In a nervous matter Shuichi rubbed the back of his head. "It's nice here..."

"How is Yuki, right now?"

I almost boiled over! Why the hell would they ask something like that on T.V.? That is none of their fucking business! If they want to know how he is doing they should ask Eiri, not Shuichi!

"I wouldn't know that..." Shuichi's eyes lowered downward as if he saw something. "I called it quiets with him a while ago..." The reporters seemed to swarm around him like a bunch of angry bees. And Shuichi didn't seem to notice but after giving out that information he was not going to get out of there without telling more. "I don't want to talk about this any further..."

"Mr. Shindou, why did you guys brake up?" One girl demanded.

"What caused this sudden change of heart?" Another shouted. Even I want to know that one... go ahead, answer it you ass! I lean closer to the TV. screen. I mean we all do that sometimes. We are interested in what is on, so we lean forward as if to scope out more information.

"I don't want to tell you okay! Bug off!" He pushed the microphones out of his face. "This is my business, not anyone else's!" And for a spilt second I saw sorrow sweep across his features and then in a flash back to anger. It would be like Mr. Shindou to start to cry and make a scene right about now. But there was nothing, and for once... I was pissed that he didn't; I don't think he cares, or at least, not like he used too. As much as I wanted to watch more, I picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Sickening...

I am hoping that Eiri was not watching that. I think I will go check on him now. (I knew it, I would worry too much) I walk into the kitchen to pick up the phone, oh so quickly dial his number, and then it started to ring... once, twice, three times is a charm right? Another after that... why isn't he answering the phone? I try calling about two more times before I give up and, slam the phone down. Which I didn't intend to do, but that's what ended up happening. I swear I worry too much, but the phone is right there next to his bed. And he was in it when I left him.

As much as I wanted to move, my body would not let me. I intended to get up... but instead I lay back down on the couch, and closed my eyes. I am over reacting... Yuki is fine. And if he wants to be alone I should let him be alone, and not invade his wishes. Then slowly, I drifted away into a some what peaceful sleep. I don't want to worry, I try not to worry... but is there something I am over looking?

When my eyes opened up there was nothing but the bright light shining back at me. As a normal habit I roll over and close my eyes once again. I never truly noticed how comfortable this couch is... that is till now. Wait Eiri! I sprung out off the couch as if I had awoken from a horrible nightmare. I hear something tumble to the floor and my eyes trail downward. There on the ground was my cell phone. I gingerly reach down to pick it up, and took a look at the bright blue screen. 1 missed call! Oh shit! Of course I had it on vibrate because I found all of the ring tones that the cell phone came with where horribly annoying. I have found that the vibrate setting is sometimes not noticeable, and here is one of those times. I listen to the message that was left...

"It-its Yuki... I am guessing that you are asleep..." He sounded so far away... drifting... fading.  
"You told me to call when I needed you and that is what I did... I-... beep...beep...beep... at 9:30pm end of message" What the hell! Oh shit! It is 11:30 now!

I don't know if I am over reacting or not! But I can tell you one thing for sure, I am truly freaked! I grab my coat and my keys and speed out the door. Not remembering to lock it... I rushed down the side walk and up the steps to Yuki's apartment complex. When I got to his door, I knocked on it, again, and again... I started to panic even more when he did not open up after the tenth knock. I turn the knob of the door, and it swayed open allowing me to enter. Why the hell was his door open! He always locks his door, due to the fact that a countless number of his fans have almost got in. I come in shutting the door behind me trying not to question the fact of the door being open any further.

I walk into the hall after checking the kitchen and there was a lonely light on in the bathroom which peered out it onto the carpet before it. The door was slightly open. When I went to push it open even further there was something in the way because it made a thud noise and didn't move any further. I push my head through the tight space that I was given only to pull back out and topple back onto the carpet beneath me. Yuki... what... what...

"Yuki!" I started to shake... I felt like I was going to fall apart.

"Yuki!" I cried out again. Oh please move, please; tell me that you are okay! Over come by fear, tears started to run down my face.

"Yuki!" Despite the blood that I saw on the floor and on him, I still wanted to believe that he is okay or that I really didn't wake up and this is a terrible nightmare.

"Oh God No!" I sobbed.

GothicYuki: Okay you guys are going to hate me now, but that is where chapter one is going to end. XP I hope that you like it so far! prays Anyways I will see you in the next chapter. Bye, oh and please review me, the horrible writer. sweat drop ;; 


	2. Wounds That Ran So Deep

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, My stories suck, And I hate food, Tulips are yellow, Carnations are red, I hate school, I would much rather be dead, Marigolds are yellow, And daisies are white, I don't own Gravitataion, And if you accuse me, I will fuck you up on sight!

GothicYuki: Hello again everyone... well here it is, chapter two for you. I am sorry that it took so long to do it. But I type really slow. ;;

Don't Walk Away From Me...

Chapter 2: Wounds that ran so deep

Seguchi's POV

I get enough courage to get up and run to the phone which is located in the living room. I almost tripped a couple of times over the varies clothing that was scattered all over the place. He has never been this messy in his life! Shindou must have broken all of his 'good' habits. I grab the phone and quickly dial 9-1-1, I was panting and out of breath, not to mention, I was crying endlessly. It seemed to take forever for someone to answer but sure enough it was less than two seconds.

I explained to the best of my abilities what I saw on the bathroom floor during raged gasps for breath, and then I told her where Yuki's house was located. Click... there she went... they are on their way now. I rush back into the bathroom and try to push the door even further open... but Yuki's body was in the way... and I didn't want to hurt him even more than he was already hurt, so I'll just let it be. I sat down in the hall once again I sobbed all over again. I hope he is okay...

The paramedics scrambled through the door and that is where I blacked out... that's all that I could remember.

When I awoke I was in the ambulance and there were a countless number of people shouting. When my eyes open I saw Eiri get rolled out in the stretcher that he was placed on. Still covered in blood... Ignoring the fact that my leg was asleep I rushed out somewhat limping with the two guys that where wheeling Eiri around. My god they where fast, I am not used to running around but I did manage to keep up with them. Once again I started to cry; I felt there was something horribly wrong with Yuki. There was so much blood on the bathroom floor; my God he must have lost about three litters. The doctor that took care of his whole 'coughing up blood habit' said that he was not fully healed. To try not to stress out about anything, play it cool, go on vacation... stuff like that... because that is what got him in this state in the first place... stress.

"Sir you need to wait in the waiting room. I am sorry you are not permitted to come any further." One of the men said blankly. I didn't move, I just stood there kind of stupid like. Kinda like I didn't hear a word that he said.

"Sir please..." He points down the hall before he turns to help the other guy roll Eiri into the elevator. Even as the doors close, I was still there, still in shock at what state I had seen Yuki in earlier. I fell to my knees. I heard the sound of foot steps on the cold tile floor. I look up to see a girl looking back at me.

"This way sir..." She helped me up and showed me to the waiting room. When in the waiting room I found it hard to believe that there was a lot more people than just me. I wonder what they are all here for. I look around in a trance. There were a lot of children. There was one boy with a broken leg. There was another child that seemed to be crying for no reason at all. But when her mother lifts the blanket from her, I saw her little arm wrapped up in bandages that where soaked with blood. I looked in the corner to find a couple and their little son crying.

"We will never be able to pay off this hospital bill..." the father sobbed. His clothes where torn and his face was dirty. The mother held the son tightly to her chest.

"Mama, I am hungry..." The boy sobbed. The boy let out an intense cough that left him shaking. His mother patted his back before turning to the father.

"Do we have at least a dollar left love?" Her voice sounded shaky... like she was cold.

"No... I am sorry..." He pats the little boys head.

My heart ached, a pain grabbed onto it and didn't let go. Maybe it's because I feel guilty... that I have all this money that I don't know what to do with, and then there are others like them that don't even have a dollar. I reach into my pockets to retrieve money... something... anything. Sure enough I pulled out two twenty dollar bills. I gave a sigh of relief before I get up and walk over to them.

"I am sorry but I over heard your conversation." I smile down at the little boy.

"What did you over hear exactly?" The mother questioned looking some what frightened.

"Your money troubles..." I smiled at them once again. "I would be honored if you let me buy to guys something to eat. I have all of this money... I want to put it to use instead of wasting it on something for me." I pat the little boys head.

"Truly we are grateful, but sir..."

I cut off the father before he could turn my offer, "I insist. I am sorry but I am the kinda guy that won't take no for an answer."

The mother smiled, "Thank you sir. We are very grateful."

I look down at the boy again. "So I guess that is a yes then. Do you want to go pick out what you want?"

I will never forget the smile that graced his lips. "Yeah!" I take the boys head and we go to find someone that has change for a twenty. We all know that vending machines don't take twenties. "So why are you here?" I thank the woman who gave me all ones dollar bills for one of my twenties before I look back at him.

"My grandma..." The boy fell silent. Once again my heart ached.

"What's wrong with her, do you know?"

"She says that her heart hurts. When daddy, mommy, and I went to visit her, she was on the floor and she was crying." I could tell that he was holding back tears. It must have been a heart attack I thought to myself.

We walk over to the machine and grab about 18 dollars worth of food, junk, and drinks. The boy and I return to the couple with our arms full. And once again I saw that smile sweep across his face as he divided the food among them. And the pain that grabbed hold of my heart before subsided.

"Tohma Seguchi?" A woman stepped out of a pair of huge white doors. When I walked off I felt their eyes, staring at me. The people that I helped... I wish them luck.

Once I got to the pair of doors she asked my name, with that given. She said that Yuki was ready to see me. We walked into the doors and they slowly swayed shut behind us. I wish that she would walk a little faster. My God, it took all of my strength not to tell her to go faster. I could crawl faster than that woman could walk. When we reach Eiri's door she said that I would only be given twenty minutes, due to the fact that was when visiting hours where over. I found that to be bull shit, but being the type of person that I am I bowed to her and said my thanks.

I stepped into the door which was already open, and gazed upon the twisted body that lay in the bed of white sheets.

"Yuki?" I tried my best not to cry, but that wasn't any good. I stepped closer to the bed... "How are you feeling?"

"Not to well a-and you?" It seemed like he was gasping for air.

I broke down again, "Eiri, I was so damn worried." Like a child I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes. "Come h-here..." He half coughed. I did as he asked said and the next thing he did was pull me into his arms. His grip was not as strong as it used to be... but then again he hasn't held me for a long time. It was an odd feeling, but then again it was comforting and warm at the same time there in Yuki's arms against his strong chest. And there I stayed, crying in his arms.

"Eiri I-" I sobbed harder.

"Tohma..." He opened his arms allowing me to stand to my feet once again. "What is it that you have to say? We only have about ten minutes left." Yuki's voice was as cold as always. Mr. Shindou was the only one that could make him smile, the only one that could change that tone... that cold, distant broken heart of his... Shindou was the only one... it could never be me...

"I am just worried that's all..." I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I can't say what I really wanted to say.

He old me the reason he called me. And that he should be getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Everything that the doctors said he also repeated, with that given and my time up, I waved bye to Eiri. That was the closest I have ever been to telling him how I really felt about him. But at the same time, it was bad timing. As I walked down the cold dark hallway, my heart slipped out of its little protective colorless sleeve and revealed it's self to me once more. I love Yuki... even more than my wife.

GothicYuki: Okay well that is the end of chapter 2! gives a little cheer Reviews please! hugs you all After all you guys are what inspires me to continue my crappy stories! ;; 


End file.
